Wansee Entertainment Lost Video
You know, I don't remember the last time I brushed my teeth. But this isn't a story about hygiene, It's a story of a lost video I encountered. Alright, Do any of you know a channel called Wansee Entertainment? That channel is the best, Why? Because one of the episodes I liked is a true scary shower story. This youtube account is very much similar to Mr Nightmare. What you may have not known is that there was one video that never passed. It was very obvious into what I expected to see. It all started when I had a hawaii themed prom at my high school during the day and not after all 6 classes. I sat down on one of the lunch table seats with my friend Emma. I asked her what channel she was watching. She said it's called Wansee Entertainment. After the prom, I sat down in my P.E class which was not in a gym, It was in a classroom. I've been trying to find any unrestricted youtube video sites because i hated my school district's restricted mode youtube law. As a matter of fact, My friend Lily helped me get to a site called Youtube TV. It had the best unrestricted videos and my school district could not possibly block. To be honest, My school was enormous and there were electronic displays everywhere. All my classmates were always looking at information about Jake Paul or Logan Paul or always typing up karaoke videos that I couldn't even have a conversation about. I would most likely often hear giggles behind my back when I tried to watch a few episodes of Garfield And Friends on the computer in the library or when I asked some stupid questions about the things that are pretty common in the modern world. I wished they would ask about if i came from Africa or ask me if I spoke Mandarin Chinese. The only person I managed to make friends with was Jayme, my classmate. She was so amazed by the fact that I'd spent my whole life away from the civilized world. She would ask me to do something about her sister Mikayla whether she was suffering from pain, to the point that we both were sleepy before our lessons the next day. Okay, Enough with the chit chat. Let's talk about this missing video. I was at home playing Lego Marvel Super Heroes on my PS3. I went to my pal Youtube TV to see what was on my recommendations. It wasn't until I found a video by Wansee Entertainment titled True Naked Home Alone Story Animated. What... The... Fuck.... I said. What kind of video would the channel post this type of content? In the thumbnail, The person was unknown and had a mystery figure. I clicked it with no excuses. The title was the same as the text. The video started with what I expected it to be. It was the family from the video True Scary Shower Story Animated. The narrator then spoke in a DaveTheUseless british like voice. "It was thomas night in my neighborhood, My parents told me that they were going out for a few days to Australia to meet the wiggles." What kind of night is that even supposed to be? "I watched our car move out of the driveway, I then went to the kitchen and started stripping naked." The girl takes off her shirt, shoes, bra, pants, socks, and panties. She then walks into the bathroom, Turns on the bathtub and combs her hair before walking in. She steps into the tub and goes underwater. A title card says 30 minutes later. As i could tell, The house turned into a big ass aquarium. The girl starts swimming through the house. She swam to the restroom and turned the bath off. Surprisingly, She isn't drowning. A homeless man was outside with a butcher knife. The girl didn't scream, She simply let the man in and let him drown. How did she do it you may be asking. She told the man to find the nearest ladder and climb up the roof. But that's when things started to get more fucked up. As the girl throwed the homeless man onto the street, I could literally see Bulgy from Thomas And Friends. And as usual, He did his quote saying Yah Boo Snubs. More significantly, There was no more narration and i did not know what Yah Boo Snubs meant. Probably it meant something in the UK i could not understand. But enough with that. A time card appeared and it said, "16 hours later." The girl was finally dressed and ready to go out for the day, She saw a man in a white t shirt, As if it was her uncle. The girl and the man went to a walmart. Inside the store was a crossover between The Incredibles, Garfield, Dexter's Laboratory and more. The man saw a sign claiming that everything was 5% off. He and the girl went through every aisle super fast. As they bought things, The girl said something very fast, It's kinda impossible to say it, But they said this really rapid, "Cold Chicken, Cold Eggs, Cold Ham and Salmon and almost everything else!" Then it cut to a scene of Thomas the tank engine who wasn't in the channel's animation. This must've been if one of my favorite youtube channels named Hour Of Poop got a free entry to do this. Thomas claimed he wanted some fish, But obviously Sir Topham Hatt said no! So Thomas decided to eat the fish, Then the fat controller got the guard and the electric taser shocked him. It then cut back to the girl and the man. They were checking out and left. I didn't want to see what was the rest on that video because it was getting out of hand. I closed out of it and took a break. I have so many problems with that video. * Why would you leave your child home alone when you know that they will do something like in the video? * The girl wasn't naked that much in the clip and why'd she soon have clothes?. * Why was there a crossover in this video? The next day, I checked to see if that clip was still on their channel, But it said it got removed by the user, Maybe Wansee Entertainment got demonetized for that video. I don't know if it's out there somewhere. But if you find it, I don't think you'll like it. Just don't contact me if you see it. Keep it quiet PLEASE! Category:We need comments! Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Nudity Category:Crossovers Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:Stories by Anime Frylock Category:For DaveTheUseless Category:Youtube Category:Videos Category:Read by Shadow Lioness Category:Please comment! Category:Only serious categories Category:Not Safe For Work pages Category:Welp. no more comments somehow. Category:Lost Cartoons